Just one
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Brittany loves Artie and Santana, but she knows she needs to chose one...with some help from Quinn!


"Britt? Is that you?" Quinn called out after hearing a faint sob from Mr Shoe's class she passed by. Nobody had seen Brittany since lunch and Santana was on some kind of wild mission to find the blonde before next period so she could walk her to class and had practically issued a search warrant for the girl.

When there was no answer, Quinn decided she was going to go check anyway and walked in to find a small body curled up into itself in the corner of the room. The long black hair that wrapped around her body gave it away.

She creeped in and silently shut the door, Brittany was too focused on crying into the legs pulled up into her chest with her head held down to notice. She didn't even notice when a warm body sat beside her and put an arm around her.

"Britt?" the blonde jumped and immediately tried to squirm out of Quinn's reach, only to be held tighter. "What's wrong?"

"Go away Quinn." She sobbed; it was hard for Brittany to be mean. And 'Go away' was about as mean she could possible get. In actual fact, she didn't want Quinn to leave. She wanted someone to tell her it she'd figure it out in the end and it'd all be okay, even if it wasn't.

"Is this about Artie? I swear to god I'll break his nuts if he-"

"No." she said quietly, "Well, kind of. Quinn I'm sorry, I can't say."

"Why not Britt? Sweetie you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Not this. Santana would kill me."

"What? Why would Santana kill you?"

"Crap, I already said to much. Please Quinn." There was no way in hell Quinn would drop it now! Santana could be a mean, vicious bitch..But she wouldn't hurt Brittany. Ever. So what the hell went down and why didn't she know about it?

"Brittany. I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened so you may as well just give it up right now."

"I'm not going to tell you Quinn. Ever." Her response was almost childish, but Quinn could hear the determination in her voice.

"Alright fine, But you know I'm a good guesser. So..Let me get all the facts right. You're sad, you're crying. It's kind of about Artie and Santana would kill you if you told anyone." It was like Quinn was saying it all to herself but she didn't miss the flash of panic on Brittany's face. They both knew she'd figure it out..Soon an-

"Oh my god. She told you didn't she?"

"NO! No. She hasn't told me anything. What would she have to tell me? Like, pfft."

"Britt, you are like seriously the worst liar ever."

"I know." Brittany replied sadly, she didn't tell Quinn..Quinn guessed. So technically it wasn't her fault.

"Wait, how did you know? Are we even thinking the same thing?" Brittany narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Quinn. There was no way she'd say anything else until she knew for sure they were on the same page!

"About the fact that Santana is madly in love with you? It's not hard to see Britt, the girls whipped!"

They both chuckled and they knew it was true, Santana would have done anything for Brittany and everybody knew it. You didn't fuck with the blonde, because that would lead Santana to fuck with you. And not in the nice, enjoyable way, hell no. She'd make bad shit go down!

"What am I supposed to do?" Brittany asked whilst wiping away the tears. The mood suddenly became heavy and the air was thick, Quinn had no idea how to respond. She didn't want to tell her what to do, she knew what _she'd _do and she knew what she wanted Brittany to do. But it wasn't her decision to make. Both of them knew what they were talking about..The fact that Brittany had a boyfriend.

"I think you know what you want Brittany." Quinn stated firmly. She wouldn't give her the answer, because she didn't have it. But she hoped that she could help her find it.

"But what If I don't..I love them.._Both. _How am I supposed to choose one?"

"Because you chose the one you really want Britt."

"But I don't know Quinn!" Brittany yelled and the tears came straight back. How could she choose which one she wanted? Santana and Artie had both demanded that she chose between them, but she couldn't. She just wanted to go back to the time when she had them both, _without_ the other knowing. Sure that was cheating, but she made them feel good and they made her feel good.

"Then maybe you shouldn't choose either."

"Huh?" She sobbed.

"Well I mean, if you really don't know which of them 'the one'..Is then maybe it's neither of them."

"But-"

"But nothing Britt! Love is supposed to be like, the easiest thing in the world. It shouldn't be this hard, you're supposed to just..Know."

"Did you know? I mean, with Rachel. Did you know?"

"Yeah..Yeah I guess I did. It was probably why I was such a bitch to her all the time."

"But you were with Sam." Brittany stated with a frown. Quinn found herself in this position not too long ago, she made her decision and she seemed happy with it. So why was it so hard for Brittany to make her choice to?

"Yeah you're right. I was. But you know what they say right?" Brittany shook her head and Quinn continued. "If you're in love with 2 people, you should chose the second, because if you really were in love with the first. You wouldn't have fallen for the second."

"Ugh, that's no help Quinn!" Brittany half yelled, her words of wisdom were damn good! But not helpful.

"What? Why not! That's like, super helpful!"

"..I don't know..I don't know who I was in love with first." Brittany said sadly, "I mean, it's always been me and Santana. Always. Since we were like 4. And I love her of course I do! I always have. But not like _this. _Then there was Artie, and then things with Santana changed and-…and I don't know which one I fell in love with first."

"Then you should stop seeing them. Both of them, for a week. And at the end of the week, you'll know which one you couldn't imagine your life without." Quinn urged, she kinda hoped that it wouldn't even take a week. Seeing her without Artie or Santana beside her would break her heart, Brittany was best when she was around people. So she made a mental note that for this week, she was all Brittany's, even though she hoped it wouldn't take that long.

"A week!" Brittany protested, "but what am I supposed to do for a week without…-"

Quinn smiled happily and patted Brittany on the legs, "I think you already know who you want Britt." Then she quickly and quietly left the room, leaving Brittany alone with her thoughts.

Brittany sighed in defeat; sure Quinn had helped her... a lot. But she had also broken her down first. Maybe she had known all along who she wanted, but now she had to put it into action. At the end of the day, Brittany would have either broken her boyfriends or her best friend's heart. She couldn't have them both, she knew it.

But now she _knew_ which one she wanted.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH. Artie or Brittany? Or I might just even leave it like this since there's others I need to update. I know I say this is every story I write don't I? I'm sorry. I should be working on them..but I get random ideas that I do instead..So, REVIEW.**


End file.
